Tips
Tips Save ''' * It is a good idea to export your game regularly and save it (copy and paste) to a text file (Options button). If you delete cookies, you will need to import your save to continue playing. '''Storage * Chest are good for storage. The cost of Chest does not increase. * Build any buildings you want, that your maximum storage capacity enables, before you research Packaging. When you research Packaging: storage drops, for some resources, as Chest get consumed. Explore new continent * Before you Explore a new continent: Respec all Titles onto Xochiquetzal for a Population boost to get more Legacy (Points). * Before you reset, craft any Locks you have into Chest ...they give you Treasures. * Make sure you spend any remaining coins on patents before you reset. Each unused book grants an additional legacy point. * Increase the number of your libraries as much as possible, the more you have the more legacy points you'll get. *A little trick/exploit is to send your fleet to trade just before you explore a new continent and then receive the resources in your new lands. (correct v0.9.3 beta). * [[Legacy (Tab)#top|'Legacy']] is helpful but not necessary for progression in the game. A general rule of thumb is to explore a new continent if the pace of the game gets too slow for you. Military * Pikeman are good for rushing lots of expeditions when sent alone to farm some objects. * War elephants have a herd mentality... either none or all of them will disobey in each round of a fight. * Remember to have available storage before you go on an expedition, or there may be no space for stuff your army finds. * When you encounter too strong enemies, you may be able to improve the specifications of your army, at no extra cost, by changing your Empire heirloom before a Fight. Heirlooms * To gain its bonus, a Crate needs to be your Empire heirloom only when the fleet sets off to trade. While ships are at sea you can pick another to be Empire heirloom. *Think twice before upgrading some broken heirlooms, it may be wise to save the Shards for others. *Don't store heirlooms, for later use, in the top slot. A heirloom occupying the top slot is sold off, when you get a new heirloom. *To receive its bonus, a Fossil has to be your Empire heirloom when you explore a new continent. You can keep it stored the rest of the time. Dock * If your fleet is going to remain idle for some time, it may be worth firing your Sailors and allocating your Population elsewhere. * Fun little trick to do when you're conquering territory: Respec your Titles to Foehn. * If you lose a close fleet fight, you may have just been unlucky...the same fleet could win next time. Other * With active play, toggle off your banks as it's usually more efficient to craft coins if there's Craft efficiency than to run banks. However remember to toggle banks back on if you are leaving the game idle. * If your game lags or freezes, try changing the performance factor in Options. * You can resize the embedded chatroom in game by dragging the top left corner to the size you want. *The game may pause progress if you tab out on some browsers. One possible solution is to have the game running in its own window. ---- Tips Guide Options Links}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Other